1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment device of a hard disk drive (HDD) bay, especially to an alignment device of a HDD bay that can push a HDD to a predetermined position when the HDD is inserted into the HDD bay.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A hard disk drive (HDD) is a dominant data storage device in a general-purpose computer. A removable HDD bay for receiving the HDD is designed for the convenience of drawing the HDD from a computer case without open the computer case.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional HDD bay comprises a casing 61, a door 62, a swing lever 63, a transmission lever 64, and a connector 65. The casing 61 has a front opening and a mounting chamber 611. The mounting chamber 611 is formed in the casing 61 and is used for receiving an HDD 66. The door 62 is pivotally mounted in the front opening of the casing 61. The swing lever 63 is pivotally mounted on a rear end of the casing 61. The transmission lever 64 is pivotally connected to the door 62 and the swing lever 63. The connector 65 is mounted on the rear end of the casing 61 and is electrically connected to a circuit board. When the HDD 66 is inserted in the mounting chamber 611 of the casing 61, pins on a rear end of the HDD 66 correspondingly plug into the connector 65. When opening the door 63, the door 63 drives the swing lever 63 via the transmission lever 64 to pivot toward the front opening of the casing 61, and the swing lever 63 abuts against and pushes the rear end of the HDD 66. Thus, the pins of the HDD 66 are unplugged from the connector 65 and then the HDD 66 is pushed out of the casing 61.
Generally, a thickness and a width of the mounting chamber 611 of the casing 61 are slightly larger than a thickness and a width of the HDD 66 for the convenience of inserting the HDD into the mounting chamber 611. However, the HDDs differ in thickness and width. When inserting the HDD 66 with small thickness and width into the mounting chamber 611, the HDD 66 may slide laterally, causing the pins on the rear end of the HDD 66 unable to plug into corresponding holes on the connector 65. Accordingly, under constant plugging and unplugging, the pins of the HDD 66 may wear down and loose contact could be resulted. Data storage function and data processing function of the HDD 66 are greatly influenced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an alignment device of a HDD bay to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.